Marica
by StrawberryBlack
Summary: Él no lo era, aunque bailara ballet. Las palabras a veces significan más de lo que creemos, solo es cuestión de mantener la mente abierta. Historia slash,relación chico/chico,si no te agrada ese tema,mejor no lo leas n.nU


****Disclaimer:**** Billi Elliot es una película británica dirigida por Stephen Daldry y protagonizada por Jamie Bell. Melvin Burgess escribió una novela basada en la película…todo es sin fines de lucro, solo lo escribo por vagancia hihihi, pero porfavor ¡no me demanden! D:

**Fandom:** Billy Elliot

**Pairing: **Billy/Michael

**Sumary:** Él no lo era, aunque bailara ballet. Las palabras a veces significan más de lo que creemos, solo es cuestión de mantener la mente abierta

**Notas:** Otro fic de ellos dos, esperando encontrar a otra persona que también le guste esta pareja y pueda remitirme a más fics de ellos *-*

Toma lugar después de la escena slash más tierna de la historia, los dos en una noche nevada, sus cuerpos como fuente de calor… ahh, que siempre deliro en esa parte, así que ahí les va la versión que, según yo, es lo que debió haber pasado después xD.

.

**.:: "Marica" ::.**

Palabra aprendida de labios de su padre.

Siempre habría de decirse en tono despectivo, infundiéndole todo el desprecio que se fuera capaz.

Era lo peor que se podía ser, lo más bajo de la sociedad, el peor insulto que podías (o te podían) decir… eso según palabras exactas de su hermano.

Era un secreto.

Aunque eso lo había aprendido tan solo unos minutos atrás en las calles oscuras y nevadas de ese viejo pueblo minero cuando sus manos tocaron la cálida piel de su amigo bajo el abrigo.

Tal vez fue por costumbre o por todo lo que los demás le decían debía ser, quien sabe, lo único cierto es que rápidamente tuvo que aclararlo, el no era un marica, no señor, tan solo imaginar lo que pensaría si su padre se enterase de un rumor así se le ponía la piel de punta.

Después de esa muda confesión, sus manos aun resguardadas en ese lugar tibio, se quedo viendo a la persona frente a él. Tal vez esperaba encontrar algo diferente. Que después de esas verdades susurradas algo cambiaría. Pasaron minutos bajo la nieve, tratando en vano de encontrar todas esas cosas que su padre y hermanos habían dicho que debería ser un marica.

Pero no fue así. Michael seguía siendo a sus ojos una buena persona, sabía que su amistad seguiría incondicional y que siempre estaría ahí para apoyarle.

Todo lo que le habían dicho estaba mal. Se equivocaban sobre el ballet, se equivocaban sobre Michael…

Entonces lo decidió.

A partir de ahora el haría sus propias reglas, formaría sus propias opiniones.

Tomó de la mano a Michael y juntos se dirigieron al gimnasio.

Corriendo fue a la parte de atrás por un tutú. Sabía que a Michael le gustaría, y por una vez, el quería poder mostrarle a alguien todo lo que había aprendido en ese tiempo, mostrarle una pequeña parte del mundo que apenas estaba descubriendo él mismo: el ballet.

Con su cuerpo hormigueando de anticipación es que le colocó en el centro, tomó sus manos y comenzó a guiarle.

Se sentía de nuevo como un niño pequeño, jugando ballet en un cuadrilátero. Su amigo la dulce princesa cisne, y tal vez, el podría jugar a ser el caballero que lo salve.

Al mostrarle una nueva posición frecuentemente tenía que ir y corregir la postura de Michael, y al hacerlo, le gustaba usar esas palabras curiosas en francés solo para poder ver la cara de asombro que ponía su amigo.

Estando tan cerca, con esa luz sobre ellos, podía ver con mayor detenimiento los rasgos finos que tenía su amigo. Su piel blanca, casi perfecta. Y su sonrisa, tímida.

Parecía delicado y solo porque le había visto golpear una vez a un chico de un grado superior en la escuela, es que no se había dejado engañar por esa apariencia.

De nuevo se tomaron de las manos, habían sido tantas las veces que lo habían hecho durante esta noche que ya se sentía muy natural, como si hubiesen sido diseñadas desde el principio para estar así. Comenzaron a dar vueltas, cada vez más rápido, y esperaba que esa fuera la única razón para que su corazón latiera en sus oídos tan deprisa.

No pudo seguir pensando más en eso ya que una fría ventisca les devolvió a la realidad.

Su padre, en la puerta.

Es como si todo se resumiera a ese instante, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿agachar la cabeza y huir? Ya estaba cansado de eso.

Llenando sus pulmones de ese gélido aire, comenzó.

Electricidad por su cuerpo, haciéndolo moverse.

Y no había nada más, por unos momentos incluso olvidó el porqué es que estaba bailando con todas sus fuerzas en medio del gimnasio.

Esperaba que con esto su padre entendiera, y aunque no había sido planeado agradecía al cielo el tener esta oportunidad de que su padre lo viera, porque dudaba que hubiese alguna manera de expresar todo lo que estaba haciendo ahora solo con palabras. Porque él no era bueno con las palabras, no. Él era bueno al bailar.

Al finalizar estaba seguro que en lugar de corazón tenía un tambor.

Esperó alguna reacción, un golpe, una maldición… pero nada. Él solo se fue, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Aplausos provenientes de alguna parte del gimnasio fueron los que le regresaron a la realidad, y entonces es que recordó a su amigo, el cual seguía de pie, en medio del cuadrilátero, con una enorme sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos.

Corrió hacia él, ¿habría algo más raro que agregarle a esta noche?

Esa adrenalina que había entrado a su cuerpo durante su baile aun seguía ahí, así que tomando a su amigo de la cintura comenzó a dar vueltas con él.

Rieron. Mucho. De esas veces que no sabes porque es que lo haces, solo que es algo que necesitas hacer.

Y entre esas cosas, había algo más que realmente necesitaba hacer, algo que quiso hacer minutos antes en ese callejón y que esas estúpidas cadenas invisibles le habían impedido.

La valentía que se había instalado en él hizo que dejara atrás esas cuerdas intangibles, entregándose por completo a sus impulsos.

Le besó.

O algo así.

Solo fue un choque rápido, sus labios contra los de Michael.

Se separaron, menos de un palmo de distancia entre ellos. Respiraciones agitadas, mejillas sonrojadas.

La sombra de la duda empezando a surgir en los ojos de su amigo.

Tuvo que reconocerlo, le había gustado, mucho más de lo que pudiera haber anticipado.

Y quería más.

Aprovechando que su amigo parecía estar en otro lugar, demasiado confundido como para reaccionar, es que volvió a la carga, solo que ahora puso un poco más de esfuerzo.

Le tomó por la nuca para tenerlo lo más cerca posible, incluso usó algo de lengua, quería probar todo de él, de todas las maneras posibles.

Esta vez fueron más que solo segundos los que estuvieron en esa caricia, sobretodo porque Michael había decidido, al fin, dejar de solo ser un sujeto pasivo en esto y comenzar a actuar un poco.

El aire comenzaba a faltar, y maldijo internamente no tener más aguante, porque sabía que en cuanto se separaran el hechizo se rompería, la valentía le abandonaría, aunque al separarse de esa calidez sabía que su alma también lo haría.

Alcanzó su límite, cerró los ojos y juntó sus frentes.

Aún tenía esa sensación cosquilléate, como si todas las terminales nerviosas de su cuerpo se hubiesen concentrado en sus labios, maximizando el placer de haber sentido, aunque fuera por breves minutos, esos tersos labios contra los suyos.

El sonido de sus pulmones luchando por llenarse de aire poco a poco fue menguando, hasta que de nuevo solo hubo silencio.

Michael fue el primero en separarse.

Y aunque él aun mantenía los ojos cerrados podía sentir esa mirada fija traspasando su piel, como si quisiera poder ver lo que pasaba dentro de su mente.

Pero la verdad, ni siquiera él lo sabía.

"_No soy un marica_"

Muy estúpido, pero fue lo primero que salió de su boca cuando le encaró.

Su amigo solo le dio una sonrisa de lado, le palmeo en la espalda y al pasar a su lado para dirigirse a la salida le murmuro un "_claro_" con una ironía tan marcada, que le molestó.

"_Que no lo soy_" le respondió el chico rubio, apurando el paso para alcanzar a su amigo que ya traspasaba la puerta.

"No soy un marica", como si de un mantra se tratase, Billy seguía repitiendo la frase en su cabeza.

Porque a él no le gustaban los chicos.

A él solo le gustaba Michael.

Y eso, a sus ojos, no lo hacía un marica.

Solo le convertía en otro hombre enamorado.

Tan típico, normal y ordinario como aquí y en china.

-Fin.-

Mas notas:

Un final algo flojo, pero es lo malo de no escribir de corridito la idea

Pasaron la peli en el Golden y de nuevo me picó el gusanillo de la curiosidad de escribir de ellos. Es que son muy tiernooos. Y como dice mi hermana, Billy se la pasa provocando a Michael, el cual solo puede atinar a caer en las redes del encanto del muchacho al cual todo el pueblo parece amar (la niña de la maestra, su vecina… xD).

Si alguien lo ha leído agradecería comentarios, sigo sin ningún alma que quiera ser mi beta, tal vez porque me ven como alguien sin esperanza xD, en fin, que comentarios y sugerencias son más que bien recibidas :D


End file.
